Phineas And Ferb`s Rollercoster
In this ride, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic rollercoaster. Using a combination of Original Pitch and Rollercoaster, Phineas and Ferb build all of ther previous ideas from Season 1, 2 and 3 in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom and dad to return from the grocery store early and Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes a attempt to kill the world using The All-Purpose-inator 2.1. During the ride, The Cramp Tiwns are in a pool. Story The riders will see previous episodes of Phineas and Ferb from Rollercoaster to Ask a Foolish Question. The riders are with the two boys. Phineas tells Ferb and the riders that one of the best times they ever had was when they builts thing. He proposes that they do it all again, only this time as a ride. Ferb wonders if they would have any assurance that everyone else would in the ride along with them. Phineas thinks they probably will, so Ferb accepts. Phineas then starts the rules of the ride. Just go crazy. Before Linda and Lawrence leaves, Candace asks if she is in charge. They says nobody needs to be in charge, but Candace argues that she should be in charge in case of an emegrency. Specifically, if a herd of moose were to burst into the house and attack everyone. Lawrence says yes, if that happens then Candace can be in charge. Candace tells Phineas, Ferb and the riders, who are working on blueprints, that she is in charge “conditionally”. Phineas asks if the condition had anything to do with a moose. His correct guess frustrates Candace so she goes into the house. Candace only gets to take one look out the window before the phone rings. It's Stacy, wanting to go to the mall with her. She can't go because she has to watch her brothers. Candace makes sure that Stacy will see if Jeremy is there. While Candace was talking on the phone, the boys, Perry and the riders have been transporting various building materials into the back yard: lumber, steel I-beams, a jackhammer and plumbing supplies. The lion's roar breaks her concentration and she yells at the boys, "Will you hold it down?! I am trying to use the phone!". Going back to talk to Stacy, she gets her first hint that something is wrong. Stacy tells Candace that she can see something being built in the back yard from her house. Candace runs out to the back yard, then stops in her tracks. She looks up and sees a patchwork of pipes and track. Whatever it is, she doesn't like it. She storms off to tell mom, proclaiming that the boys are going down. She repeats it several times and spells it out for emphasis. "We're going to need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter" is Phineas' assessment. As Candace rides off on her bike, Hunter Nelson (from ToonZone The Series) and Isabella (with hearts in her eyes) walks into the yard. Phineas tells Isabella that they are building a roller coaster. Isabella then says hi to Ferb, but Ferb only waves his sledgehammer in response. As a man of action, he's busy laying track. He strikes a rivet with the sledgehammer, causing it to bounce and hit him on the nose. Ferb just blinks, apparently unhurt. Isabella had stopped by to invite Phineas to go swimming with her, but he wants to work on the coaster, so she heads off. Phineas then notices that Perry and the riders are missing. Perry and the riders are walking nearby alongside the house. Perry stops and checks to make sure no one can see him. Jumping up onto his hind legs, Perry's demeanor changes. He is no longer a platypus that "doesn't do much". He puts on brown and black hat, becoming Agent P. He tells the riders to comes to help him on his mission. A remote control opens a hidden door in the side of the house and the riders steps in with Perry and rides the tube elevator down to his lair. Major Monogram tells Perry and the rides that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has done all of the same thing he did in Season 1, 2 and 3. The rides and Agent P must find out why and stop him. Before The Riders and Agent P leaves, Major Monogram reminds Perry to maintain his cover as a "mindless domestic pet". Giving the Major a quick salute, the gang flies off in his platypus-shaped hover-jet and exits to the surface through a tunnel. Shortly thereafter, Perry flies by the boys and pulls his hat down over his face to avoid being recognized. The boys take a break from construction to discuss the next part of the coaster. There will be solid-fuel booster rockets and snakes being released during a corkscrew around the Interstate highway. Phineas heads off to get the snakes while Ferb resumes welding. Meanwhile, Candace has been trying to get her mom and dad to come home from the grocery store and see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. They mentions that Phineas is a little young to be a roller coaster engineer. At that moment, a foreman at a car factory is asking Phineas the same question. After Phineas confirms it, the foreman approves their building permit despite it being filled out in crayon. He offers to give them whatever help they need, so Phineas takes him up on the offer and borrows one of the robotic assembly arms. In short order, the robot arm is mounted to the coaster cars and is laying out track for them. Nearby, Agent P swings in through a window at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated as Dr. Doofenshmirtz greets him with: "Ah, Perry the Platypus! What an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" After trapping Agent P, he informs Agent P of his plan to sent fire to the Sun so it been so hot, that the world will mentinh into monsters. While Doofenshmirtz is talking, Agent P tries getting free of the robot arms holding him, but then notices a screw on the ground at his feet. Looking around him, he formulates a plan. Back at the store, Candace continues her attempts to convince her mom to come home. She sees the poster that Ferb has just put up, but when she gets her mom over to there, two boys took the poster to see if they can get in for a discount. Candace screams when she sees that the poster is gone. Mom informs her she'll be over in the dairy section if Candace wants to "come yell at some cheese or anything". She says yes. Phineas and Ferb show the world the Coolest Rollercoaster Ever. The first lift hill climbs up through the clouds, high enough that a bird flies into the track and falls to the ground. As they start to go up, Phineas is showing everybody how the seat belts work, but he drops it. The coaster comes to a stop at the top of the lift hill, revealing part of downtown Danville Category:Fan Fiction Category:Rides Category:Cartoon Netwrok Land